Slam
by nightrobin2424
Summary: When a new lab tech moves in on the one person Greg has always wanted he decides it's fianlly time to take action. NickGreg slash


Slam

Greg Sanders was never one to pass judgments, to make conclusions before he got the evidence, but this was a special case because this concerned Nick Stokes. Megan Gordon was a wench, he was sure of that and he hadn't even met her properly yet. She was the new print tech and at that moment all over Nick. Sure he and Nick weren't dating and he wasn't even sure Nick was gay but Megan had no right. It didn't help that Nick was literally sex on a stick because really who could resist that? And to make matters worse Nick was flirting with her, looking very interested in her.

"Dammit." He mumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong with you?" Sara asked as she walked into the break room.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right Greg." Sara snorted. "Nick moving in on your territory?"

"What?"

"He and Megan seem to be hitting it off."

"I'm not into Megan…slut."

"What!?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, oh my God you're into Nick!"

"Jesus Sara just shout it to the whole lab why don't you."

"Sorry it's just…"

"Yeah I know hopeless, just look at him and her." Greg sighed. "I'm so pathetic."

"No you aren't Greg, besides I am the queen of pathetic."

"True."

"Hey." She said smacking him lightly. "You weren't supposed to agree."

"I was just giving my honest opinion."

"Sure Greg." Sara said as she rolled her eyes. "You know the thing to do is just to get over him."

"Yeah I know." Greg sighed as his eyes wondered over to Megan and Nick again. "I know."

* * *

Greg really disliked Catherine at the moment, sending him to that retched print lab to drop off evidence, damn her anyhow.

"Gosh Nicky you're such a riot." Greg blanched and really didn't feel like witnessing this.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh hey G." Nick smiled. "I was just going see you later for breakfast Megan."

"Later Nicky." She grinned. Greg felt like he was just smacked in the face so they were having breakfast now, great.

"I need you to process this." Greg said as he placed the evidence on her table.

"What no hello or introduction?"

"Hi I'm Greg Sanders, here's your evidence have a nice day." He grumbled and stalked away. _What a bitch, _he thought, trying to be all nice and sociable. Maybe he would have had a chance with Nick if she hadn't come into the picture.

* * *

Later after shift Greg walked in on Nick changing and he had a very hard time trying not to just slam Nick up against the lockers.

"So Megan tells me you were rude to her."

"I wasn't rude."

"Not the way she tells it."

"So believe your little girlfriend I don't care."

"It's not like that Greg."

"Yeah ok, you're a staple in there now, would think you were reverting to a lab rat."

"Get over it Greg and stop being rude to Megan."

"I'll be how I want."

"She's a nice girl."

"Sure she is."

"I give up, act how ever you want."

"Don't wanna be late for breakfast do you?" Greg sneered.

"No I don't."

"Have fun with your girlfriend then."

"You think what you want Greg."

"I will." He said. "Oh and Nick?"

"What?"

"I just have one more thing to say."

"What now Greg?"

"Only this." And then he did something incredibly stupid and slammed Nick up against the row of lockers in a bruising kiss. He was surprised that Nick didn't push him away, but kissed him back harder switching positions and slamming Greg back into the lockers gripping Greg's shirt and pulling him closer. Greg couldn't believe this was really happening, but suddenly the warmth was gone and Nick was staring at him.

"So uh enjoy breakfast." Greg managed to say, and then darted out of there before Nick could say anything else.

* * *

Greg rubbed his eyes as he opened his door finding Nick on the other side.

"Nick?"

"I can't stop thinking about you, about that kiss."

"I uh…"

"I could barely focus on breakfast and Megan and I realized all I wanted to do was be with you, to kiss you senseless."

"So you were interested in Megan?"

"I was, but even when she kissed me it was nothing like the kiss we shared, it didn't rock me to the core."

"What do you want from me Nick?"

"Just you Greg, just like this." And then Nick moved forward taking Greg's lips in a soft kiss.

"Don't tease me Nick."

"I'm not."

"You really want this? Want me?"

"Greg baby." Nick said as he placed his hands on the sides of Greg's face. "You're all I ever wanted." Greg felt like a girl as he choked back a sob, but didn't care as Nick kissed him again in fact he stopped thinking all together.

* * *

Greg couldn't hide his grin as he watched Nick completely ignore Megan's attempt at flirting with him. Since that day at his apartment Nick had spent every night with him and Greg rather loved the feeling of waking up next to Greg everyday.

"Something amuse you?" a voice whispered in his ear.

"Just that she can't have you."

"She never had me G." Nick said with a smile. "I'll see you later?"

"Always."

Megan was in a bad mood when Greg got to her, she must have had another fruitless encounter with Nick. Just the thought of it made a smile split across his face.

"Any reason why you are here?"

"Well I'm here for that print off the rake handle from the Driver case."

"Warrick brought that in."

"And I am working the case with him."

"Fine. I couldn't find a match, here." She thrust the report in his hands.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" but the answer never came as she shoved Greg to the side as Nick came walking toward them.

"Nick, here's your results I put them top priority."

"Thanks Megan, but I actually came here for Greg."

"Why?" Greg asked knowing Megan was shooting him a death glare.

"Well I'm taking a break." And then he leaned in closer to Greg's ear. "And I figure you needed one too."

"I do, thanks for the results Megan." Greg called as Nick dragged him down the hallway. Megan could only stare after them not believing what just happened.

* * *

Greg loved it when Nick got aggressive especially when his back was being slammed against the lockers where anyone could catch them.

"Now this is the kind of break I'm talking about." Greg breathed out as their lips parted.

"Kinda what I had in mind."

"Megan sure look disappointed, we're gonna be all over the lab now."

"Don't care." Nick said as he claimed Greg's lips again. "Don't care because you're mine."

"Damn straight I am, but seriously I love it when you get aggressive when you slam."

"I know." Nick growled. "Why do you think I love doing it?"

"Then slam me again baby."

"Greg that was so cheesy."

"So what, just do it." And Nick did just that as their lips fused together once more completely forgetting they were still on shift. When Nick started to pull up his shirt Greg knew they had to stop before they ended up having sex on the floor.

"Nick?"

"Hmmm?"

"As much as I love this and I really love this we better stop before someone catches us."

"One more kiss?"

"Never could resist you." Greg smirked. "We will be continuing this later."

"More in depth I hope."

"Way more in depth." Greg said as Nick leaned in for his last kiss. Nick left the locker room and Greg watched him go smiling to himself. He almost felt sorry for Megan but that soon faded away as he thought about all the things he and Nick would do as soon as they got home. He only hoped the day would go by fast.

Megan ducked behind a corner as Nick walked by, Greg following a few steps behind. She couldn't believe it of course Nick Stokes would be gay, but she couldn't help but think as she walked back to her lab was that seeing those two kiss was the hottest thing she had ever seen. That image would be plaguing her for a long time now.

"Damn." She muttered as she saw Nick and Greg leave together. "Such a shame."

* * *

Greg yanked Nick into his apartment and didn't waste anytime continuing what they had started in the locker room.

"And you say I'm the aggressive one." Nick grinned.

"What can I say; you bring in it out in me."

"Good." Nick said pulled Greg to him. "Now about getting more in depth?" Greg could only laugh as he followed Nick into the bedroom the door slamming behind them.

THE END


End file.
